Awkard First Dates
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: How did Bill and Fleur get together? This is my take on their story.


**A/N: I love Bill and Fleur but I've always wondered how they got together so this was born. I do not own either of the characters or the Harry Potter series, they belong 100% to JK Rowling. **

"Really, Ron?" Bill asked his younger brother. Bill was staying the week at his parent's house so he could catch up with the family and since the remodeling of the house his room was now another bathroom and he had to share with Ron.

"What, Collin gave it to me," Ron said admiring the picture of Fleur he had stuck on his wall. He wasn't about to add that he had to promise an interview with Harry that would never happen.

"It's creepy," Bill said making his little nest on the floor out of spare blankets his mum had knitted.

"Then I guess you won't be interested in this," Ron said rapidly waving a piece of parchment in the air.

"What is it?" Bill asked only half curios as he could tell the small curly writing on the paper probably belonged to Fleur.

"A letter from Fleur," he said proudly sticking it on his wall.

Bill rolled his eyes, "What does it say, dummy?"

Ron cleared his throat so he could read in his best soprano voice, "Dear Ronald, I still have yet to properly thank you for saving my little sister at the TriWizard tournament, but I was wondering if I could add another debt on my list to you. Would you please pass along to your older brother William that I would enjoy sharing a drink with him at the Three Broomsticks Saturday, August 9 at 7 p.m. much thanks, Fleur Delacor." He glanced at his brother appraising his reaction.

"August 9th?" Bill asked and glanced at Ron's Quidditch through the Ages calendar. "That's today." Bill said. "Wait seven?" He glanced at his watch. "That was fifteen minutes ago, shit."

"Language, William. I told her you'd go so fire under your seat, hurry." Ron said leaving the room to let his brother ready himself. Bill quickly pulled on a nicer pair of pants and a button up shirt. He didn't have time to think and grabbed his wand from the Ron's bed and apperated without putting on shoes.

He took glance around the bar before spotting the French woman. Bill quickly went to the small booth she was seated at and sat across from her, "Sorry, my idiot of a brother forgot to tell me this was at seven."

"It's okay," Fleur said glancing at him before quickly looking out to see if the barmaid was coming with their Butterbeers.

"So, my name is William, well Will, I mean Bill. Bill is my name," He blushed. Bill was never good with words or woman and Charlie always scorned him for lacking the Weasley charm.

Fleur smiled slightly, "Nice to vinally veet you Vill," she said. "I ordered two Vutterveers; I hope you do not vind."

"No, I don't," he smiled shyly at her. "I'm sorry; I'm not good at words." He said stupidly and hung his head in humiliation.

She reached out for his chin and tilted his head up slightly so they were looking each other in the eye. "It's vine, Vill."

The intimate moment was interrupted with a tray whizzing on to their table narrowly avoiding her arm. They both picked up their mugs and the tray whizzed back out to service another table. "I heard you had a close call during the third task." Bill said and then started on his Butterbeer.

"Ves…" she said softly her eyes went slightly unfocused. "It vas the vorst time of vy entire life."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Bill said sipping out of his mug uncomfortably.

"It's okay. Most people think I'm too delicate to talk avout it vith. It gets rather annoying, I've alvays vanted someone to vring it up to ve," she said smiling at him.

"Well, I'm glad then." He said smiling back at her.

"Vere," she said and licked her thumb to get foam off of his upper lip. They locked eyes and she let her finger linger there for a few moments before taking it away.

Bill couldn't help it anymore and he leaned across the table to kiss her softly. "I'm so sorry, I can- I can leave," he stuttered out.

She put her hand on his leg under the table. "Don't. It vas nice, vuch vetter than a perfect stranger kissing me,"

"That's happened?" Bill asked raising his eyebrows shocked.

"Vore than vonce," she nodded laughing which caused him to laugh too. "I like vou, Vill Veasley, vou are a good van," she said nodding to herself.

"Good enough for a second and less awkward date?" He asked hopeful.

"Ve'll see." She said with a wink and with that she got up and apperated.


End file.
